


15-16

by reborn



Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reborn/pseuds/reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>王炸</p>
            </blockquote>





	15-16

15.再次借宿

期间王正宸和徐岚又说了些什么，王源脑子晕晕乎乎的也没听清，只听到最后王俊凯说：“现在这里是我家，你们抓紧时间离开，以后也不要来打扰，我不欢迎你们。”说完就关上了屋门，干净利落地下达逐客令。  
他站在门边沉默了一会儿，略带歉意地看向王源：“是不是吓到你了？”  
“呃……有一点。”王源点点头，迟疑地问：“你没事吧？”  
“我？”王俊凯音调上扬，十分不屑地嗤笑一声，“好笑，我会有什么事？”  
王源盯着他看，不说话。  
一向在王源面前威风八面的王俊凯竟然被他看得不自在起来，站直了扬起下巴斜睥着他，企图用身高差来掩饰这种奇怪的感觉：“干嘛这么看我？吓傻了？”  
这要是放在平常，王源肯定会被王俊凯蛮横的语气唬得心虚，不敢再拧着来，可是现在他却一点都不害怕，反而产生一种近似于怜惜的心情。想想就觉得可笑，他竟然也有心疼王俊凯的一天。  
可这是真的。他有点心疼这个看起来比他大了很多人生阅历也丰富很多的哥哥。

王源本来抿着的嘴唇放松下来，露出一个温柔的笑容，轻声唤道：“王俊凯。”  
“怎么了？”王俊凯不明白这个像兔子一样乖巧的家伙今天为什么这么反常。  
“你很难过吧？”  
“嗯？”王俊凯一时间没转过来弯儿。  
王源眨眨眼，有点不好意思但还是坚持表达自己：“我觉得你好像很难过……那样对待父母，你心里应该不好受吧？我感觉你应该没有表现出来的那么不在乎。我也知道他们没有关心过你，不过这不代表以后都没有人关心你爱护你啊，反正你已经有能力摆脱他们的控制了，以后就可以慢慢恢复正常人的生活，可以交到许多朋友，遇到真心对你好的人……”说着说着就底气不足了，王源自己都觉得这样的安慰没有说服力，声音渐渐微弱。  
没想到王俊凯点点头，一副受教的样子：“哦，会遇到爱我的人啊。你吗？”  
”我？“王源一下子被问得噎住了。  
王俊凯不依不饶：“你不是说我会遇到真心对我好的人吗，你是不是？”他挑着眉，眼神灼灼地望着王源，一点也看不出有难过的迹象。他知道，按照王源那种别扭傲娇又古板的性子，无论如何也不会给出他期待的答复。  
可是出人意料地，王源只是犹豫了一下就点点头：“嗯，我会的。”  
王俊凯吊儿郎当的笑容一下子凝固了。他不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你说什么？”  
“我说，我喜欢你，会好好对你的。”王源认真地重复了一遍。他不是矫情的人，就算再迟钝也看得出王俊凯真的是豁出一切想和他在一起，而他恰好也不讨厌和王俊凯一直生活下去。至于性别一样的问题……他们在床上滚的次数还少吗？  
短暂的惊讶过后，王俊凯的嘴咧开的弧度更大了，他走过去抱住王源，尖尖的下巴抵在王源的颈窝里，在圆润的小耳垂上轻轻啄了一口，拖长音调夸道：“真——乖。”

 

给王源裹上厚厚的毛呢外套后，王俊凯就带着他出门了。  
市中心在过年期间也依然繁华，两个高挑的少年随便进了一家购物中心，王源陪着王俊凯买了许多家居用品和新鲜食材，王俊凯看起来是第一次逛街，看见什么好玩的东西都会装进购物车，毫不含糊。  
对于他这种炫酷的购物方式，王源只能用两个词来形容：有钱，任性。  
这个任性的帅比扫荡整栋大楼之后，又强行翻出王源的手机给他的爸爸妈妈打电话拜了个年，顺便连讨好带撒娇地表示很怀念伯母的手艺，不知情的王源妈妈当即热情地邀请王俊凯再去小住一晚，王俊凯推脱了几次就顺理成章地答应了，把手机还给王源的时候还无奈地叹气：“盛情难却，你带我回家吧。”  
王源忍不住一巴掌扇过去：“盛情难却你个头啊！厚脸皮！”  
王俊凯轻轻松松地拦住了他的攻击，嘿嘿笑着：“别怕，我发现你们家卧室的隔音效果还挺好的。”

 

傍晚在王源家吃饭的时候气氛很融洽，四个人都喝了点酒，饭后王源又玩性大发拽着王俊凯出去陪他放鞭炮，和小区里另外几家的孩子疯玩到快九点才回去休息。  
和之前几次一样，王俊凯一进卧室就顺手把门反锁上了。  
王源看着他从一个购物袋里掏出一包冈本和一管KY润滑剂，脸一下子就红了：“你什么时候买的？”  
“就今天上午啊，排队付款的时候顺手拿的。”王俊凯回得理直气壮。  
“你好歹放个隐蔽点的地方啊，万一我爸妈不小心翻到了怎么办……”王源无力地挣扎着，心里默默地为自己不断被王俊凯刷新的下限汗颜。  
“那就只能早点承认了啊。”两人都脱了衣服之后，王俊凯立刻把王源扑倒在床上，连呼吸的余地都不给，狠狠吻住对方正欲说话而张开的嘴，灵活的舌头顺利地从开启的唇瓣间钻进去，与王源粉嫩的小舌头纠缠在一起，来回胶合时发出黏腻的音效。  
王源很快就被吻得气喘吁吁，只能在深吻间隙断断续续地抗议：“你慢点，我喘不过气来了……”他的眸子里波光潋滟，嘴唇被吻得湿润鲜红，优美的唇形显得格外撩人。  
王俊凯狼一样的眼神紧盯着他的唇，低声说：“你知道吗，你这个唇形叫索、吻、唇。”

 

王源的呼吸越调整越乱，他的手勾在王俊凯的脖子后面，后腰被死死按在对方腰上，胯部火热的勃起隔着内裤都能感觉到，呼之欲出的下体正用最原始的欲望表达着爱意。他能明显感受到自己的下面也慢慢变硬鼓起，不想让王俊凯察觉到自己的内裤已经被分泌出来的前列腺液濡湿，便有点羞涩地向后撤了撤，又被重重一顶贴回他身上。  
“别挡住，那可是证明我不是单箭头的象征。”王俊凯手指沿着王源光滑的大腿向上滑动，拉开挡在胯间的那只手，突然放开王源的上身，向后坐在自己的腿上，俯身用牙齿咬住他的内裤提起又松开，隔着布料伸出舌头在湿了的那部分轻舔，惊得王源臀肌收紧上提，酥酥麻麻的快感带着痒意在下体蔓延。

他从没想过王俊凯会用嘴帮他做，有点惶恐地想要坐起，被王俊凯拽回床上：“没事，我不嫌你。”王俊凯把王源的内裤拉到纤细白皙的脚腕上，舌尖与他扬起的下体尖端的软肉接触，王源彻底没有了反抗的力气，尖端分泌出星星点点的晶亮液体全被王俊凯用舌头卷着吸住，双腿不由自主地分开，想要更多的抚慰。

“唔……！”突然几下连续的狠吸，王源抽搐着被逼到射精的边缘，在那里徘徊着只差一点点就能到达巅峰，几次都差点喷射而出，王俊凯的舌头都刚好堵住发射口，活生生把他的下体憋得粗了一圈，同时会阴还被手指曲起的关节顶弄着，软腻的呜咽声接连不断，双腿乱踢着，身下的床铺早已乱成一团，那副隐忍的模样刺激得王俊凯有好几次都想给他个痛快。

王源被折磨得泫然欲泣，又不敢大声叫唤，只能压抑着声音恳求道：“别折腾我了……让我射。”

王俊凯没法回答他，又向更深处推进了一点，粗大的尖端抵在喉咙口，舌头一寸寸地描绘着它的形状，没过多一会儿王源就喘着粗气射在了他嘴里，之后的空虚和快感将他包围，本能地渴求被贯穿时深入骨髓的另一种快感。

16\. 我也一样心疼你

仿佛脱力一般，王源全身的肌肉都放松下来，插入王俊凯发丝间的手指也松开了，微微颤抖着，使不出力气。

迷乱中王源感到下身一凉，王俊凯已经吐出了他软下去的阴茎，红得妖异的唇边还挂着白色的可疑液体，欺身上来单手固定住王源的后颈，来势汹汹地吻下去。激烈的唇舌纠缠间，王俊凯将口中残留的精液送入王源嘴里，王源被吻得喘不过气来，被迫咽下了略带腥气的液体。

深吻结束后，王俊凯恶劣地挑眉问道：“怎么样，自己的味道是不是很好？”

王源的脸红红的，不好意思直视他，别开目光：“一点都不好，变态。”

“我都不嫌弃你你还嫌弃自己啊。”王俊凯挤了一些润滑剂在手上，将王源绵软的身子翻转过去，背对自己，熟练地把手指伸进那个洞穴里开拓起来。手指的频率逐渐加快，进出的抽动充满淫靡的意味，与此同时，王俊凯还轻咬着他的耳朵和脖颈，爱抚所有的敏感部位让他分心来减轻痛楚。

这种事情不是多做几次就可以让快感完全淹没痛觉，无论多少次身体内部被扩张都会带来火辣的痛感，只不过跟巨大的快感相比，那点疼痛完全值得。尤其在趴在床上等候王俊凯来满足自己的时候，王源惊恐地发现亲兄弟的事实并没有让他退却，此时此刻他仍然迫切地渴望着王俊凯富有爆发力的身体。那是一种强烈的求索，想要拥抱厮磨，摄取他的呼吸，交换彼此的欲望。

觉得差不多了，王俊凯迫不及待地抽出一只避孕套，用牙齿咬开，比量了一下就皱着眉头问道：“这个冈本有点小，我不戴套了行么？”

“……”王源无语，有气无力地反问：“你告诉我你哪次戴了？”

王俊凯嘿嘿干笑两声，自己也有点不好意思，立刻豪迈地承诺：“下次肯定不会了。你准备好了没？我要进去了。“

王源把头埋在枕头里，闷闷地说：“早就好了，你快点！”

王俊凯松了口气，在入口处磨蹭了一圈，掐着腰顶了进去，喉咙深处发出一声舒服的叹息。箭在弦上，再温柔的人也难以抑制狂野的掠夺欲，王俊凯加大了动作幅度，固执地向深处挺进。

冲击来得出乎意料，王源忍不住咬住枕头，把床单抓得一团乱，长短不一的呜咽声断断续续地传出来。炽热坚硬的物体以霸道的姿态贯穿而入，感觉内脏都被搅动挤压着，似乎是从身体里面被人握紧了，借助着火热的摩擦，自身每一处凸起和褶皱都变得可感，他可以如此清晰地勾勒出王俊凯的温度和形状。到后来他只能张开嘴巴无声地叫喊，连声音都发不出来。

王俊凯每向后退出一点，就会被吸入更多，高温湿润的粘膜吸附住前端的敏感部分，推拒产生的压力让他异常兴奋：“王源儿，你里面真紧……”

听到这近乎赤裸的直白表述，王源扭过头去想要鄙视他，却看到王俊凯沉醉的表情，半咬着红得快要滴血的唇，眼神迷乱，连额头上青色的血管都隐约可见。

完全动情的样子，让王源忽然想吻他，在这种时候好像只有这样做才是正确的，于是他也真的这样做了。

腰部扭转产生紧绞的压力，王俊凯低吼一声，更加凶狠利落地冲撞着王源的身体。血色充盈的皮肤几乎是半透明的，眉头拧成一团压制着大喊大叫的本能，沉溺在欲望中的模样性感得一塌糊涂。突然，他猛地用力顶到最深处，然后又一下子抽出来，王源顿时就感觉身体好像被抽空了，漂浮得不真实。

王俊凯把他翻过来，调整好姿势又狂风骤雨般地猛烈深入。

王源不由自主收缩起肢体的抗拒被王俊凯察觉到了，他立刻压下上半身，手指插进王源柔软的发丝里捧住他的头，眼底被欲望烧得发红，咬住他的唇，舌尖直压到底，逼得他连喘息声都像是在呻吟。

节奏被带动起来，王源抬起手臂圈在王俊凯脖子后面，舌尖激烈地碰撞交缠，胸口偶尔相碰，耳边都是他强有力的心跳声，唇上沾染了他的唾液，下面接连不断的刺戳忽然放慢了速度，每一下变得更深更重，最后直插到底，在甬道的尽头全部释放。

爆发的那一瞬间，王源清晰地看到王俊凯的眼底一片空白，黑亮的眼眸中清晰地倒映出自己布满不知是汗水、口水还是其他液体的脸庞，然后也同样脱力地缓缓合拢，可是手却仍然握在王源身下，专挑刁钻的角度下手，没弄几下就让他射在了手心里。

两具湿淋淋的身体相拥在一起，屋子里安静得只剩下喘息声。

 

过了一会儿，王俊凯呢喃不清地嘟囔一句：“不想动了……”可是没过多久他就撑起身体，抱着王源就要往浴室走。

王源一挺身又滚回床上，眼睛亮晶晶的，明显精神状态不错：“我自己洗就行，你先歇会儿吧。”

王俊凯愣了一下，很不满意这种照顾，立刻欺身上来打算证明一下自己的战斗力，却被王源打断了：“我知道你今天肯定很累。”

跟亲生父母针锋相对后露出的疲态，王源都看在眼里。他轻声说：“咱们以后还有很长的日子要过，不差这一晚上，累了就先休息一下吧，你今天一直都在忙。”

半晌无语，最后王俊凯终于伸出爪子在王源的小脑袋上揉了一把，说：“你先洗吧。”


End file.
